Barely Legal
by Kandis-renea
Summary: *Previously Known as Invincible; rewritten* Logan Mitchell and James Diamond had never even heard of their parents dating, let alone getting married. So really, it wasn't their fault that they felt an attraction towards each other. Jagan/Kenlos.


**Barely Legal**

**Summary: *Previously Known as Invincible; rewritten* Logan Mitchell and James Diamond had never even heard of their parents dating, let alone getting married. So really, it wasn't their fault that they felt an attraction towards each other.**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you may find recognizable. I only own the plot and any OCs that may be added.**

**A/N: Okay, so thank you guys for understanding that I needed to rewrite this story; there was a conversation that was repeated between Kendall and Carlos, I wanted to make the chapters longer, and there are a couple other reasons that I figure don't need to be explained but if you want to know, you can ask.**

**The first seven chapters, because that's how far I was before, is gonna follow the basic story line that I had on the other story, but there are a few things that have been changed and the fake dating thing **_**isn't**_** happening – figured I'd let you all know.**

**Anyways, for those that came from the other version, thank you once again for understanding and sticking with the story this far. I promise that it'll make sense and that I'll stick with it this time - and hopefully it won't take four months to update. :)**

**Here ya go! :D**

**Chapter One: Introductions.**

James had always known that his father was one for rash decisions. His father had never thought through his ideas and only went into it head on, not caring about the consequences, leaving those for everyone else to deal with.

But this was something that James didn't think that his father would have done.

James had been in his room, minding his own business and playing video games, when his father came home with one of his buddies from work. Although his usual work buddies always seemed to be the same person and a girl, James didn't think anything of it; he always thought that his father just seemed to get along with the girl a lot more than the rest of the people from him work. That is, until his father came up to him, with her trailing behind like she didn't belong in the conversation – and James really didn't think she did, but he wouldn't dare say that to his father. What his father had said to him at that time had shocked him; his father had went to Vegas and got married to the women that had joined in on their family conversation.

Now, normally, James would have brushed it off, pretending that he hadn't been told until it was absolutely necessary, but this was huge news. His father always told him when he was dating someone, but his father hadn't told him about her. And what made things worse about the whole situation was that the new addition to their little family had a son.

James never shared. Never. It was a rule of his, and everyone that knew him knew the consequences about making him break that rule. So, the fact that his father told him – right before his father and Joanne left to pick up her son – that he was sharing his room with someone until they could clean out one of the room just pissed James off even more than his father getting married without telling him did.

Although James wasn't in the mood to impress someone, he rushed around his room and picked up the trash that was thrown around the room. And once he was done with that, James hopped into the shower.

It was no secret that James was bisexual. Well, to his friends it wasn't. He's never told his father, mostly because James knew that his father didn't want to know that his own son was interested in the male gender. But his father had no problem accepting anyone else that likes the same sex. Even so, James figured that was because it wasn't affecting his future or family.

So, when someone joined him in the shower a few minutes after getting in, James made sure that neither of them did anything other than wash each other's bodies, because his father was in the house and he didn't want his father knowing what him and his best friend got into in the privacy of his own room.

Once they were out of the shower and dried off, James made sure that they both put on their clothes faster than normal before they walked into James' bedroom and sit down on the bed.

Even though it was obvious that James didn't want anything happening, his friend crawled onto his lap and started kissing along James' neck. Naturally, James tilted his head back and gave him better access to his neck.

"Kendall." James moaned out, pushing against his friends chest to get him off. "Not today."

"What?" The innocence plastered on Kendall's face was making James all the more turned on, but also a little frustrated; which showed on his face, it seemed. Letting out a groan and pulling away from James' neck, Kendall said, "Fine. But tell me how tonight goes, okay?"

"Sure," James agreed, getting back up from the bed to walk over to his dresser and change into something that was tight enough to get the reaction that he'd want. "My dad and Joanne are gonna be back soon, so I suggest you leave soon; you know how he gets when you show up without being invited for dinner."

Once he took off the clothes he was wearing from before his shower, he slipped on the pants that he had picked out without bothering with a pair of boxer briefs. Before he could slip on his shirt, however, the door opened without any warning. And when James turned around, he noticed that it wasn't just his father.

The boy standing beside his dad, which James probably would have never thought twice about looking towards before today, James had to admit was okay looking. The dimples, that were showing on his face while he was laughing at something his dad said, made him look adorable, but it was the nerdy innocence from the clothing that he wore – a button up, tucked into his jeans, and a sweater vest – that turned James off of thinking that he was anything more than _okay_.

"James, this is Logan." James father motioned over to the boy that was standing next to him. "Logan, this is my son, James."

Logan reached his hand out for James to shake, but James refused to lift his hand from where it was hanging, with his shirt gripped tightly in it.

"You going somewhere tonight?" His father asked, noticing that James was dressed in his usual partying clothes.

"Yeah," James nodded his head. "Kendall's having a small party for the end of the school year. So, I figured I'd go."

"Well, I want you home tomorrow night." Was all that James' dad told him before ushering Logan out of the room and down towards the dining room, where Joanne was setting things down on the table for dinner.

When James got down there, the three of them were already seated around the table; Logan sitting in James' seat, while everyone else was sitting on the other side of the table. James paused, standing in the doorway in disbelief of the new kid taking over his things. It was bad enough that he had to share his room until they could clean a room out for him, but now he was stealing his chair at the table.

"Uh, James how about you come sit down at the table?" His father's voice was a little hesitant, knowing full well why James had stopped from coming into the room, but didn't want to have to tell Logan that it was probably smart to change seats.

"I will." James reassured, keeping his gaze towards Logan. "But I want my seat."

That got the attention from the other two, who had been trying to keep their gaze away from the two males in case they started talking about personal things that neither wanted them knowing. But when James said that he wanted his seat, they couldn't stop from looking up to see what he was talking about. And his gaze was on Logan, who immediately started getting up from his chair to allow James to sit there.

"James, come on. Be nice. Let Logan sit there, he was there first."

"But that's _my_ chair. I always sit there, and I refuse to sit anywhere else." James' words were spoken with a sort of venom that made the three cringe, but for some reason his father didn't back down.

"James, don't start tonight or you won't be going to the party that Kendall's having." James' dad threatened. "Now, sit in the empty seat and eat dinner with us without having an attitude."

James follows through with what his dad told him, not bothering to say anything the whole dinner. James knew that his father would have no problem with following through with what he threatened James with, which was why he didn't bother with saying anything, in fear of showing just how pissed he was and then he wouldn't be able to go to the party and get away from having to share a room with Logan that night.

XxX

There was no doubt that James was attractive, Logan will admit that. But having to share a house – much less a bedroom – with James was going to be difficult. He had a pretty good idea with how James would treat him now that he's spent a couple hours at the house.

James was predictable. He was an arrogant jackass, who only cared for himself.

And having to spend more than an hour with the guy scared Logan a little more than it probably should have. But there was no way that he could get out of having to live there, he wasn't eighteen yet; which meant that he had to live with someone that was a parent figure until he was old enough to live on his own.

As Logan got ready to go to bed that night, he thought about how this whole sharing a room thing was going to work. There was only one bed, big enough for two, and no space in the room to put another one in. He figured that he could just sleep on the couch that was in the room, but after a couple days it would start to mess up his back and sleeping arrangement; so, that couldn't really work out. And sleeping on the floor was just out of the question.

But seeing as how James was out of the house for the night, Logan decided that he would sleep on the bed.

Once he was finished with brushing his teeth, Logan went into the bedroom and lay down on the bed. It took him only a couple seconds to get comfortable; and as soon as he did, he noticed the smell that lingered on the sheets and pillows.

XxX

"So, James, tell me how it went." Kendall smirked, lowering his cup from his mouth as he waited for James to answer his question.

James groaned, not really wanting to think about his father and how he ruined his life by getting married to someone who has a son. "She's got a son."

"Oh? Is he cute?" There was no hint of any jealousy, which shouldn't have shocked James as much as it did, but there was something there that James couldn't pinpoint in the state that he was in at the moment.

"Kind of. If you're into the nerdy, innocent type." James glared at nothing in particular, refusing to let slip of the dimples that he had because Kendall knew how weak he was for a guy with dimples. But sadly, in his intoxicated state, his brain was slower than his mouth and let it slip anyways. "He's got dimples."

"Dimples, huh?"

"Yeah."

XxX

Logan woke up the next morning, almost forgetting where he was when he took in his surroundings.

He got into the shower once he was awake enough to keep himself standing without having to hold onto the wall. He clean up quickly, knowing that he had to make the bed before James got home, that way James wouldn't know that Logan had slept in his bed last night.

However, wrapping a towel around his waist and walking into the room, he noticed that James was already in the room, a guy with blond hair standing next to him.

His eyes widened as his hands went down to hold onto the towel, to make sure that it didn't fall off.

"Hi, you must be Logan!" The blond exclaimed, stepping forward to hold out his hand to Logan.

Hesitantly, Logan reached out and returned the hand shake, nervous about what James would say about him sleeping in his bed. But as his gaze subtly went to James, Logan noticed that James was passed out, face down in the pillows.

"Don't worry about him, his barks' worse than his bite." The blond laughed, earning a small chuckle from Logan. "Oh, I'm Kendall, James' friend."

"Uh, hi."

Kendall smirked, "So, how old are you, Logan?"

"Um, seventeen."

"Yeah?" Kendall asked, smirk leaving his face as shock replaced the smugness. "You're a senior, then?"

"Um, I'm gonna be, why?"

"Oh, no reason." Kendall waved away the question, as if the answer wasn't important. "James and I will be a senior also."

"Oh, okay." Logan wasn't really sure what to say. Kendall was a lot nicer than James, and Logan wasn't really sure why Kendall was paying attention to him; usually people didn't pay any attention to him outside of his family.

"There's no need to be nervous around me, Logan. I promise that I'm not going to be a douche to you. Now, I gotta say, James is a different story. But that's mostly an act, so most of it you don't have to actually believe." Kendall smiled, showing Logan that he was being sincere about what he said. But Logan was still a little unsure of whether to believe him or not.

Kendall, however, was trying really hard to see how James thought that Logan was just 'kind of' cute. Seriously, from the way that his hair clung to his forehead from just coming out of the shower to the little bit of muscle that he had, Kendall thought that he was way more than just _kind of cute_.

"Well, I guess, I should be going. Tell James to call me when he wakes up."

**A/N: Alright, so. There is the first chapter of the rewrite. I hope you guys enjoyed it. :D**


End file.
